Three Friends
by Moonlight at Midnight
Summary: CHAPTER 8 AND LAST CHAPTER UP! A Druid, a bard, and a Magic user are heading to Kingsbury to make their living. On their way they encounter the witch of the waste, and help her to get pass the wards that were cast around Kingsbury. Can they undo the mess
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: The only characters I own are Brittany, Mary, and Daria! Sadly everything else belong to D.W.J  
  
SUMMARY: A Druid, a bard, and a Magic user are heading to Kingsbury to make their living. On their way they encounter the witch of the waste, and help her to get pass the wards that were cast around Kingsbury. Can they undo the mess they made, or will they end up trapped in their deepest fears?  
  
Chapter One— In which a Druid, a Bard, and a magic user make their way to Market Chipping  
  
Brittany the druid, Mary the bard, and Daria the magic user, made there way to Kingsbury with such high hopes, only to be crushed by society. Brittany, was an elf, with black hair, tied into a pony tail, she was tall and thin, and had brown eyes, easily spotted for an elf. Mary was a half elf, she had short blonde hair, and average human height, blue eyes, also easily spotted as an elf. Daria, another half elf, had long dark brown hair always tied back in one long braid, brown eyes, was a tad taller then the average human, green eyes, thin.   
  
Daria was taught magic by a tree, the same tree that taught Mary, and Brittany. Daria always wore green, and carried a staff, carved into the staff was a picture of the tree that taught them. Mary, always kept drums, and of course a string instrument in handy, she wore brown. Brittany, kept a war hammer, and wore a green vest, and brown pants. Brittany had common sense; Mary was the optimist, and Daria, smart.   
  
Each contributed to the group of friends they became. Daria, helped by making money as a magic user were ever they went; she patched roofs, cleared trees, etc. Brittany foraged and hunted for their food. While Mary, made clothes, camps, and the backpacks they needed.   
  
Each one had a secret they told only to each other. Brittany, Mary, and Daria, were all part evil. Brittany's father was a dark elf, he was a shadow night (un-holy warriors), while Mary's was a cleric (healer). Daria's mother on the other hand was a Dark elf Necromancer. You could see the evil in them when they got angry, other then that, they looked pretty normal.  
  
"Daria, were low on water and I can't find a stream! Where is the nearest town, city, or village?" Brittany asked.  
  
"Nearest town is Market Chipping, which is good because we would have had to cut through it in order to get to Kingsbury," Daria replied.  
  
"Really? I thought we were going to cut through Porthaven to get to Kingsbury." Mary said.  
  
"Porthaven is by the sea, it would take to long," snapped Dragon.  
  
"Which place is quieter?" Mary asked.  
  
"Reckon Market Chipping is," Brittany replied.  
  
"Then let's go that way!" Mary exclaimed.  
  
Daria hit Mary up side the head, "We are going that way!"  
  
"Oh," Mary said.  
  
Daria rolled her eyes. She wasn't much of a people person, in fact she wasn't social at all.  
  
"Come on you guys the faster we get there the more water we save!" Brittany said.  
  
"Fine, let's get going," Mary said.  
  
All three of them got up, and began to clean up camp.   
  
"How much money do we have Daria?" Brittany asked.  
  
"Trust me, we have more then enough to make it in Ingary." Daria replied.  
  
"Come on you two!" Mary said.  
  
"Moving," Brittany and Daria said.  
  
They left, day by day they traveled to Market Chipping, wanting to get there as fast as they could, only to encounter one major irritation.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
(A/N Well what do you think? Please read and review, and good fortune might smile down upon you!) 


	2. In which a witch strides into camp and a...

DISCLAIMER: The only characters I own are Brittany, Mary, and Daria! Sadly everything else belong to D.W.J

SUMMARY: A Druid, a bard, and a Magic user are heading to Kingsbury to make their living. On their way they encounter the witch of the waste, and help her to get pass the wards that were cast around Kingsbury. Can they undo the mess they made, or will they end up trapped in their deepest fears?

Chapter Two— In which a witch strides into camp and a plan is made.

Mary, Brittany, and Daria stopped to make camp, there was two days journey left, in order to get to Kingsbury. Brittany had already left to forage for food and maybe water, it they were lucky. While Mary set out there sleeping blankets. Daria used her magic to make the trees cluster together so no wild animals could get through.

"Eeeek, Daria do something!" Mary exclaimed.

Daria finished off her last spell and went to see what Mary was screaming about.

"What? It's just a spider Mary," Daria said.

"Ewww I hate spiders get it out of here please!" Mary begged.

Daria sighed, it was just you common spider, there was dangerous about it. She picked it up gently and put it on a tree that was far from camp. She turned back, to Mary and sighed. What is with her and spiders? She thought. She then went back to her spells.

"Hey, ya'll miss me?" Brittany strode into camp with food and water.

"Like the sun misses the moon," Daria, said sarcastically not looking up from the book she was reading.

Brittany smiled, "That much eh? I think you may have separation anxiety Daria."

"It's called sarcasm Brittany, ever heard of it?" Daria said, eyes not leaving the page she was reading.

Brittany smiled, "Ah, nope don't think so Daria,"

Daria looked up, "Shut up Brittany," and went back to the book she was reading.

"Aren't you going to look up from your book long enough to get the fire started?"

Daria waved her hand, and fire rose up in the fire pit Mary had set up earlier.

"I take that as a no," Brittany said.

Daria smiled, but continued reading. She was reading a book on magic. You'd think these idiots would know what real magic is, but they don't! She thought to herself.

"Daria, why are you reading a book on magic?" Mary asked.

"Want to see the competition I have here in Ingary, but to tell you the truth the people here wouldn't know magic if it bit them on the nose, rubbed its bare butt in there faces, and laughed!"

"That bad?" Brittany asked.

"You have no idea," said Daria, putting her book aside.

"Let's see it," Brittany said.

She took the book and began to read it, and then her eyes took on a confused look.

"This is bull shit! What the hell are they trying to say?" Brittany said.

"Give it here Brit," Mary said.

She began to read the book, and she too became confused.

"What are they trying to tell us, why don't they just come right out and say it?" Mary asked.

"Person who wrote that book probably has no clue what he/she is talking about!" Daria said.

"You don't think this is how the magic users here learned magic, do you?" Brittany asked.

"Most likely," Daria replied.

"Damn these people are mentally challenged," Mary said.

"Not mentally challenged Mary, idiots is more like it," Brittany told her.

"They both mean the same thing Brittany," Daria said.

"I know that, it's just better to refer to them as idiots rather then as the mentally challenged at least this way they'll know what were calling the."

Daria smiled. "You have such a way with words."

Just then a woman strode into camp, long red hair, nice complexion, tall, and thin. Daria was the first to notice and the first to question her.

"Who the hell are you?" Daria asked the woman.

"I am a witch," She replied.

"I can see that, do you have a name?" She said, hostility growing steady in her voice.

"I am the witch of the waste, or at least I was," the woman said sadly.

"I've heard of you, what are you doing outside the waste?" Mary said.

"I was banished from the waste and Kingsbury, its been so long since I've seen civilization," the woman said.

"What exactly did you do to get banished?" Brittany asked.

"I tried to get revenge on a man who broke my heart, and I threatened the King's daughter," She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Who?" Daria asked.

"The now Royal Wizard Pendragon, or Jenkens," The witch replied.

"Why don't you just take down the wards that are keeping you out?" Mary asked.

"I'm not strong enough yet," The witch of the waste told her.

"Daria could probably take down the wards for you, if she felt like doing something nice for a change," Brittany said.

"Since when have I ever felt like doing something nice?" Daria retorted.

"Oh could you take down these wards?" The Witch asked.

"'Course I can," Daria said icily.

"Then could you take them down for me? Please?" The witch begged.

Daria didn't say anything.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

"Well," Brittany asked.

"Well what?" Daria replied.

"Are you going to help her or what?" Mary asked.

"Don't know," Daria told her.

They all became silent.

"First I want to see if she is the witch of the waste, and then I want to find out how much havoc she reeked when she was in her prime," Daria said after awhile.

"How are you going to do that?" Mary asked.

"By getting to know this Royal Wizards family. One of us befriends his son Morgan, after awhile he'll invite that one of us to dinner, then that one of us questions the father, leaves, and reports back to the rest of us," Daria replied.

"Which one of us is going then?" Brittany asked.

"Mary's going of course." Daria told her.

"Mary's going?" Brittany said.

"I'm going?"

"Yes you're going; you're the only one who is friendly enough to do it!" Daria said exasperatedly.

"Alone?" Mary asked.

Daria paused for a moment, and appeared to be deep in though.

"No," She said after awhile, "Brittany's going to go with you, but it's you who has to befriend them not her."

"I'm going?" Brittany said.

"Weren't you listening? Yes you're going!" Daria said in an irritated tone.

"What about you?" Mary asked.

"I'll stay here and keep Mrs. Witch company o'course!" Daria replied.

"You always think of everything," Mary said admirably.

Daria rolled her eyes.

"Think it best that you two get some sleep, you'll be leaving first thing in the morning," Daria told them, she then rolled on her side, and tried to go to sleep herself.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

(A/N Well what do you think of this chapter? Did it suck so unbelievably bad, or was it okay, good, great, excellent, or awesome? Please Review and good fortune _might_ smile down upon you!)


	3. In which Anger becomes a spiteful thing

DISCLAIMER: The only characters I own are Brittany, Mary, and Daria! Sadly everything else belong to D.W.J

SUMMARY: A Druid, a bard, and a Magic user are heading to Kingsbury to make their living. On their way they encounter the witch of the waste, and help her to get pass the wards that were cast around Kingsbury. Can they undo the mess they made, or will they end up trapped in their deepest fears?

Chapter Three—In which Anger becomes a spiteful thing

"Okay you two know the plan right?" Daria asked.

"Course we know the plan," Brittany replied.

"Just out of curiosity though, why are we helping the witch? I mean if she is supposed to be all bad." Mary said.

"Well, were not technically going to help her until we get the other side of the story," Brittany told her.

"I know that! But when we get the other side of the story why are we going to help her?" Mary said

"If the other side of the story happens to strike us with a sense of injustice, or a strong emotion towards them, or we just feel like teaching all of Ingary a lesson in magicks, then we'll help her."

"Fell like teaching all of Ingary a lesson in magicks?" Brittany asked.

"I feel like doing that at the moment," Daria said with an edge in her voice.

"Oh," Brittany said.

"You to best get going before Ms. Witch wakes up," Daria nodded her head toward the sleeping figure of the witch next to the fire.

"Okey dokey," Mary said and with a smile on her face.

Brittany turned herself into a black wolf, and began to walk in the direction of Market Chipping. And waited for Mary to follow, Mary gave Daria a quick hug, and followed. They would make it to Market Chipping in about a day.

Daria began her morning routines, she summoned some food and ate half of it careful to leave the witch something to eat. She then went and looked for the water source Brittany found, the day earlier.

_**MARY AND BRITTANY**_

Well on their way, Mary and Brittany were making great time. Mary used her bardic powers to make Brittany's feet along with hers go faster. Brittany by now was in her natural form, and was humming a little tune that Mary sang all the time (even if it sometimes made no sense to people):

_Life is but a journey,_

_Death is but a new beginning_

_Love is but the way of life_

_In which we learn to sacrifice_

_Kindness is but an action_

_Knowledge is what you gain_

_Love is but the way of life_

_In which we are all on the tip of the knife_

_Life is but a journey_

_Death is but a new beginning_

_Love is but the way of life_

_In which we learn to sacrifice_

It was Brittany's, Daria's, and Mary's favorite song, mainly because it had truth to it. They sang it together the first time, then they started a round (which is when you start as song then after you finish the first line another person joins in and so on.)

Mary caught the song, and began to sing it herself, then Brittany sang it with her, and soon they started the round. Between the two of them they were able to keep the song alive. Soon they caught sight of the Market Chipping around sun set, so they stopped to make camp.

"Mary, I believe we'll get there around noon tomorrow." Brittany said.

"You think? I was judging more around 9:00," Mary told her.

"Really doesn't matter whose right at the moment, as long we both know we'll be there tomorrow," Brittany said.

"True," Mary responded.

"Come on lets eat I'm hungry," Brittany told her.

Brittany grabbed her bag, and pulled out some bread and two water flasks. They both ate in silence, each trapped in her thoughts. Brittany wondering what Wizard Jenkens' family was like. While Mary was wondering what Daria was up to.

_**DARIA AND THE WITCH**_

"I'm bored, lets play a game," The witch said around 8:00 p.m.

"I don't play games," Daria told her.

"Oh come on," The witch pleaded.

"As I said Ms. Witch, I don't play games," Daria said icily.

"Lets play...truth or dare, and...we'll use this to tell if were telling the truth,"

She pulled out a vial with grey smoke in it. "When the smoke turns red your lying, but if it turns blue your telling the truth,"

"What does it mean when it turns purple?" Daria asked, with that tone that makes parents call you a smart ass.

"Half truth," The witch said.

"Whatever," Daria said, uninterestedly. She found if she became uninterested the witch left her alone.

"Okay you first, Truth or Dare?" the witch asked.

"Or," Daria said with a smile on her face.

"Or is not a possible choice," The witch told Daria with ice in her voice.

"You said Truth _or_ Dare, you never said _or_ wasn't a possible answer, so I choose or."

"Okay lets restart, the game,"

"Sure," Daria said.

"Or is not a possible answer, now Daria truth or dare?"

"Truth," Daria told her.

"What are you afraid of?"

Daria picked up the vial, "Myself and the dark," the smoke turned blue.

"Okay your turn," The witch said.

"Truth or dare?" Daria asked.

"Truth,"

"What are you afraid of most?"

"Old age, pain, and death," The witch replied. The smoke turned blue,

"You know what I'm tired, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Daria said.

"G'night," the witch said.

Daria didn't respond.

_**MARY AND BRITTANY**_

"Come on Mary, were almost there!" shouted Brittany.

"Easy...for...you...to say...you're...a...wolf!" Mary panted.

"Then play one of the acceleration songs you've got! You can be a lot faster then me you know!" Brittany said exasperatedly.

"If...you...didn't...want us...to leave...so...early...I...would have...done it," Mary gasped.

"Fine," Brittany turned back into her human form, "hurry up and take a breather okay?"

"Easy...for you...to say! You...weren't...chasing after...a...wolf," She managed to say, panting like a dog.

"Point...taken," Brittany said, mocking Mary.

"Shut up... Brittany," Mary told her.

Brittany gave Mary her most mischievous smile. It seemed they would arrive at Market Chipping 9:00, just like Mary said.

"Okay, give me a minute to get the song going, and then we'll go,"

"Okey dokey," Brittany said.

As soon as Mary got the song going, they were back on their way, to Market Chipping. Stopping every so often so Mary could catch her breath, when they arrived at Market Chipping, something happened, that wasn't apart of the plan, Daria showed up.

_**DARIA AND THE WITCH**_

"Truth or Dare, Daria?" The witch asked her as soon as Daria was up.

"Truth," Daria said sleepily.

"Who taught you magic?" She asked

"A rosewood," She said.

"You mean a tree, taught you magic?" The witch said laughingly.

"What so funny about that, she taught Brittany druid's magic, and Mary bard's magic." Daria asked, icily.

"Trees don't know shit about magic, that's all," the witch replied.

"That's not true! Trees know a lot more about magic then you do!" Daria said, trying to control her temper.

"Sure, trees do know a lot about magic, NOT!" The witch said, in a mocking tone.

"You'll regret saying that! Ms. Witch, I'll make sure off that!" Daria said, the furry clearly showing in her eyes.

"Oh please, what are you going to do to me? Speak tree?" the witch laughed.

"Oh something much worse," Daria said darkly, and shot a hex at her. The witch saw it coming, and sent it right back at her, Daria dodged it. After awhile of sending minor curse and hexes at eachother, it turned into a full fledged magic fight, and it was heading for Market Chipping.

_**MARY AND BRITTANY**_

"Oh Brittany look at this quaint flower shop, lets go in!" Mary said.

"Mary remember we've got a job to do," Brittany told her.

"I know, but still...please?" Mary begged.

"Oh all right!" Brittany gave in.

They went into the flower shop, and found...well...beautiful, but unusual flowers.

"Oh how pretty!" exclaimed Mary.

"You think Daria would like any of these?" Brittany asked.

"Fat chance," Mary told her.

They heard someone cough, in the store. It was a man, with sleeked black hair, green eyes, and a hawk-like face.

"Can I help you with anything, ladies?" He asked politely.

Brittany, was just about to say no, they were just browsing, but they suddenly heard a crash right outside the flower shop. So she turned around to find the witch of the waste standing up with a look of pure furry on her face. She ran outside, along with Mary, and the man.

Mary was the first to point out were Daria was at.

"Look Brit!" she pointed at the sky. Brittany looked up along with everybody else who heard Mary, and gasped. She saw Daria sure enough but she also saw, Daria with pure furry in her eyes and on her face, her hair, down and whirling in wind with green electricity, occasionally shooting out.

"I was only stating the truth, Daria. No need to get all pissy!" The witch said.

"I will get all pissy Ms. Witch! You don't see me making fun of your teacher do you? You don't see me calling every magic user here a brainless twit do you? You don't hear me saying the magic users here wouldn't know magic if it bit them on the nose, rubbed its bare bottom in their face, and pointed and laughed do you? Well do you!" Daria shouted.

"That's not true!" The witch said. The tension between the two began to grow.

"Oh but it is Ms. Witch, it is!" Daria told her, with a smile on her face.

"That's it, you're going to get it now!" The witch said.

"Get what? I just whooped your ass on your own turf! What you going to do to me?" Daria said, laughing at her.

The witch was just about to let loose her fury, when she realized where she was.

"Well, thank you Daria," The witch said, now with a smile on her face, "Thank you for bringing down the wards, and taking me at least near to the place I want to be! See you in hell, Daria!" The witch began laughing, then disappeared.

Daria, didn't realize what she did until after she gathered up her emotions, and calmed down. She just brought the wards down, and put everyone in Ingary in danger, and the only thing she could to say was "Shit!" and when she said that, furry clearly shown in her voice.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

(A/N WOOT, I finally got Three down! YAAY!)

(A/N I think I did pretty good on this one. But please don't let my ego ostracize, read and review and tell me what you think!)

(A/N Just want to thank all my reviewers:

**Artimis Obscure**: Glad you liked it so far, I did my best to get the plot moving. I think I was pretty successful on that.

**QuillSwift: **Theres your answer, sorry about the details, my 7th grade used to yell at me because I didn't give details thorougly (of course I don't think she knew what she was talking about!). The Daria thing isn't deliberate, in fact, I didn't Daria was a t.v show. I got the idea from one of my friends in England, whose middle name was Daria, made my character Daria the exact opposite, of my friend. She said I could use her name, as long as I didn't embarass here or anything. Which reminds me I've got to call her and thank her again for letting me use it.

**Silversilk: **I'm glad to hear you liked it and all!


	4. In which Daria gets in to trouble

DISCLAIMER: Okay lets see, If I owned the original Howls Moving Castle characters I would make Howl bald, and have him have PIMPLES! And I'd give Sophie a longer nose with a wart on it! MWAHAHAHHAHAHA. Okay back to reality, the only things I own are Brittany, Mary, and Daria. Everything else belongs to DWJ.

SUMMARY: A Druid, a bard, and a Magic user are heading to Kingsbury to make their living. On their way they encounter the witch of the waste, and help her to get pass the wards that were cast around Kingsbury. Can they undo the mess they made, or will they end up trapped in their deepest fears?

Chapter Four—In which Daria gets into Trouble

"Daria, don't you realize what you just done?" Mary asked.

Daria glared at Mary.

"I take it you're still mad at her for what she said aren't you?" Brittany asked.

"Mad? MAD? MAD DOESN'T EVEN COVER IT BRIT, I'M THOROUGHLY PISSED OFF!"

Brittany shrank, she knew when Daria was mad, the best thing you could do was leave her alone, or don't say or do anything that will make her a lot more mad.

"Okay, Dar, just because she said something that made you mad, doesn't necessarily give you the right to yell at us!" Mary told her.

Daria took a deep breath; she knew she didn't have the right to yell at them. She tried to gather her emotions up and calm down. When she did actually calm down, she realized she left her staff back at the camp, and the witch had probably taken it by now.

"Hello? Daria? Anybody in there?" Mary asked.

Daria glared at Mary. "I see she is _thinking_, to bad she wasn't _thinking_ when she came here!" Brittany said.

Daria turned her glare on Brittany, if looks could kill, this one would of killed Brittany several times over! Gee golly gosh, the glare she gave Brittany was worse then a Howl glare, and a Sophie glare put together. "I admit I did let my temper get the best of me, but if you were there Brit, it would have gotten the best of you too!"

"Uh huh, you were ready to jump down her throat the minute she got there!" Brittany told her.

"Good thing I was, I knew we couldn't trust her!" Daria said, slowly, but dangerously.

"Pardon me, but you three know who that girl was?" The flower shop guy asked.

"What's it to you?" Daria asked hostility once again in her voice.

"I'm just curious if I should alert the king, that's all," The man replied.

"Well then if that's the case," Daria said with fake enthusiasm, that anybody, with half a brain, could see through, "That was The Witch of the Waste, you see she came striding into our camp, requiring some help. Apparently Wizard Howl, who ever the hell he is, put wards up to keep her from getting into Ingary and causing a lot of trouble. Yeah, so in my fit of _righteous_, here that Brit _RIGHTEOUS_ anger, I brought his wards down, and now she is loose in Ingary, probably with my very magical staff, having what one would call "long over due fun!" Isn't that just grand?"

The man gulped, "Is that so? Would you three fine young ladies mind steeping into my shop for a few minutes?"

"What for?" Daria asked.

"So we can talk in private," He said.

All three of them, Daria, Mary, and Brittany looked around and found all of Market Chipping looking at them. Brittany sighed, A few minutes into town, and all hell breaks loose already! They followed the man inside his shop, he closed the blinds, and swore in a language the none of them have ever heard.

"Sophie, we've got some trouble, please bring Calcifer if he's there!" He shouted.

All three of the girls gave each other confusing looks. Then walked in who they believed was Sophie. She had ginger hair, and blue eyes, (a/n did they ever tell what color Sophie's eyes are?) then came in a fire demon, which Daria assumed was Calcifer. Mary and Brittany gasped; Daria just gave an unimpressed look.

"What is it Howl?" Sophie asked.

"These three fine girls...er...just made trouble for Ingary," Mary and Brittany gave a surprised look; Daria showed know emotion.

"What kind of trouble?" Calcifer asked.

Howl didn't say anything.

"What kind of trouble?" Sophie asked Mary.

"Ask Daria, she was the one who caused it!" Brittany told her.

"Hey, I didn't want her in the camp remember!" Daria said in her defense.

"You don't want anybody you don't know, let alone like, in the camp!" Brittany retorted.

"Just because I have a common sense-"Daria started.

"And suspicion," muttered Brittany to Sophie.

Daria rolled her eyes, "and suspicion, doesn't necessarily mean I'm not always right! If I recall you were the one who welcomed her with welcome open arms!"

"I didn't welcome her with open arms!" Brittany said.

"Oh but you did Brit, you did!" Daria said.

"Damn it you two! This is no time to be playing the blame game! Daria, keep your emotions under control; we don't want a repeat of what happened before. Brit, if you keep trying to piss Daria off I wont stop her from scarring you for life!" Mary told them.

They both looked at her Daria took control of her emotions, Brittany just decided to ignore her. Howl, Sophie, and Calcifer looked at each other then turned their attention on to the three.

"Excuse me...Daria is it?" He asked Daria.

"What's it to you?" Daria sneered.

"Yes Daria's her name," Mary told him

"Daria, would you mine telling my wife, and I what just happened out there,"

"Yes in fact I would mine," Daria snapped.

"Well would it change your mind if I were to tell I'm Wizard Howl?" he asked.

Mary and Brittany gasped, "Dar, if he's Wizard Howl he has a right to know!" Brittany told her.

Daria glared at her, she really didn't want to talk about it with _him_, she just wanted to clear her head, and figure out how she was going to get back at the witch for making fun of Rosewood.

"Dar," Mary said.

"Fine," Daria muttered.

"Were do you want me to start?" She asked Howl.

"From the beginning if you don't mine," Howl replied.

Therefore, Daria told him what happened from the time the witch strode into camp, until the time she was in Market Chipping. Careful to leave out the part in which she told the witch who taught her, her magic.

"Okay, let me ask you a question, what did she say that really made you mad?" asked Howl.

"I really don't want to mention _that_ to you," She told him.

"Dar, you usually don't lose your temper unless someone says something that is really offending," Brittany said to her.

"She said trees don't know shit about magic," Daria told Brittany in tree-tongue.

"She said what?" Mary and Brittany exclaimed in english.

"She said trees don't know shit about magic," Daria repeated in tree-tongue.

"No wonder you got mad! I'd like to kick her ass myself!" Brittany said hotly.

"Me too!" Mary exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Sophie asked.

Daria turned and glared at her, "As I told him, I really don't want to talk to you about _that_!"

"Well then, I guess you could tell me how you took down the wards?" Howl asked, you could tell he was getting irritated.

"I used magic," Daria told him with a smart ass tone.

"I'm aware of that," Howl told her.

Daria gave him a fake smile. "I used strong magic?"

Howl glared at her, "And I thought Sophie was annoying!" he muttered.

"Howl!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Can we go now?" Mary asked.

"Do you mind waiting a minute?" Sophie asked.

"Yes we _do_ mind," Daria told her icily.

"Then go," Calcifer said.

"Great idea!" Daria told him.

She turned and left the flower shop, while Brittany and Mary exchanged looks and stayed to answer the rest of their questions. Daria looked around the translocated back to the camp, she didn't want to talk to an idiot wizard, she didn't want to talk to anybody in general. She just sat there, thinking of the ultimate revenge on the witch for making fun of her teacher. When somebody snuck up behind her, and hit her on the head with her own staff. Daria was out cold, while the attacker dragged her across the camp to it's destination.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

(A/n Thanks to all my reviewers, I'd name you all but I'm tired. So I'll just say, I did my best to keep Howl in character. I would of done better if I had my copy of Howls Moving Castle with me, but I lent it out to a friend :( So if I didn't keep the characters for Howls Moving Castle in character I'm sorry, it's kind of hard without the book!)


	5. In which Daria Wakes up and Mary and Bri...

DISCLAIMER: Okay lets see...The original HMC characters belong to DWJ, Daria, Mary, and Brittany are mine!

SUMMARY: A Druid, a bard, and a Magic user are heading to Kingsbury to make their living. On their way they encounter the witch of the waste, and help her to get pass the wards that were cast around Kingsbury. Can they undo the mess they made, or will they end up trapped in their deepest fears?

A/N Monday was one of my friends' birthday. So I want to dedicate this Chapter to my good friend Ashley.

Chapter Five—In which Daria Wakes up and Mary and Brittany can't find her.

Daria woke up in a very strange and hot place.

"Nice to see you are awake Daria," said a cold voice.

Daria turned to see the witch, holding her very magical staff. Her eyes lit like flames. She should of suspected something along the lines of this, "What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

"Oh, don't sound so...angry. Its not like I'm going to kill you...yet," The witch smiled. "You see, I still would love to get my revenge on Howl. However, I'm not strong enough to do it now my fire demons gone, that is. Therefore, you will just have to do."

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?" Daria asked coldy.

"Oh, I imagine you will. I have your staff right here in my hand, and if you do not do what I want, I'll use it to hurt your friends. And trust me I have ways of doing that." The witch said.

"You wouldn't!" Daria exclaimed.

"I would," She smiled cruely.

Daria glared at her. She wasn't going to do a damn thing the witch wanted her to do. Her friends, wherever they were, would understand why.

_**MARY AND BRITTANY**_

After Daria left, Mary and Brittany stayed and answered the rest of Howl's, Sophie's, and Calcifer's questions. Then they left for the camp, or that is to say, they had Brittany port them back to the camp. But when they got there, they didn't see Daria.

"Where's Daria at?" Brittany asked.

"Maybe she went and checked into an Inn," Mary said hopefully.

"You know Daria just as well as I do. She wouldn't go check into an inn; we both know her opinion about inns!" Brittany told Mary.

Mary shrugged and searched the camp, "Maybe she went to go get fire wood or something,"

"There is plenty of wood, food, and water. Why would she overdue it?" Brittany said.

Mary said nothing. Brittany rolled her eyes, sometimes Mary could be...useless. "Well she didn't take her pack, or sleeping blankets. The only thing that's missing of hers is her staff. And we already no the witch took that!"

"Do you think Daria went after her?" Mary asked.

"Knowing Daria..." Brittany said.

Mary was silent. She recalled a memory in which a necromancer took Daria's favorite shawl, and Daria tracked him down, told him off, beat the crap out of him (without magic I might add), and told him if she caught wind he stole something else she would come back and bring some of her friends with her. Mary smiled.

"You know, I don't think Daria went after the witch after all." Brittany proclaimed.

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Look at this Mary," Brittany pointed out. Mary looked at it and saw some swishes and skids. "Someone was dragged from the camp to...well...somewhere else!"

"How do you know that?" Mary asked.

Brittany snorted, a Sophie snort. "I'm not a druid for nothing Mary,"

Mary rolled her eyes. "I thought druids couldn't track,"

"We can track, just not as great a ranger can," Brittany told her, Mary could be so...stupid.

"So are you going to track her or not?" Mary asked her.

"No chance in hell, she'll probably bite my head off!" Brittany said. (A/N how do you say No chance in hell, while in Ingary?)

"Oh I imagine she won't Brittany," Mary told her friend with that all-too-cheerful voice people tend to use when they know the others right and wont admit to it.

"Oh I imagine she will Mary, you see unlike you I know exactly how Daria is. If she is angry, she wants someone to take it out on. And seeing how were the only ones who know what she is...well...you get the point." Brittany told her.

They both became silent, and stayed that way till the sun rose to greet the night sky.

_**DARIA**_

Daria looked around her prison one more time trying to think of a way out of it. It was just one big air compressed bubble, sealed inside were the things she was most afraid of, the dark and herself. She, along with Mary and Brittany, were as I said the only people who knew her secret, and she knew theirs. Daria remembered the time when she first told them about herself.

_Flash Back_

"Okay Daria I can understand why your afraid of your self, because you do have untapped potential just waiting to burst out. But afraid of the dark? Our people reveal in the darkness, and you're afraid? That's like-"

"Oh leave her alone," Rosewood hissed. Brittany turned around, gave Rosewood a cheeky grin then turned back to Daria.

"You know Daria, there truly isn't anything to be afraid of, sure were a little _different_, but that's not our fault! Why should we be punished because of something our good-for-nothing parents did? You don't need to be afraid Daria, you don't need to be afraid," Mary told her compassionately.

_End Flash Back_

Daria smiled out the memory. She still was afraid though, but that was not going to hold her back, she needed out and she needed out now!

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

A/N Okay I know my other chapters are longer, so please forgive me for that. I'm not feeling good, and my allergies are driving me insane (I am in complete and utter misery). I just want to point out to I ain't anybody but me that I do not believe trees hate humans, and for the sake of argument try reading Diane Duane's "So you want to be a Wizard." In this book, trees don't hate humans, they understand that things are as they are, although in this book trees have properties of magic, I just thought a tree teaching others it's...wisdom...would be a nice change. Please don't take this to offense though.

As for a beta-reader, I have my friend Sabrina helping me out. Although she is just as grammatically impaired as I am. If we forgot to...ahem...fix some words, please point them out to me (yes that means you to Quillswift). And please don't forget to review, I know my friend Ashley is going to be reading this, so don't forget to wish her a happy b-day.


	6. In which Daria becomes Defeated

DISCLAIMER: scribbles If I owned the original HMC characters I'd turn Howls hair neon Blue, and I'd make Calcifer sing the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song. But unfortunately I don't. Smiles evilly

SUMMARY: A Druid, a bard, and a Magic user are heading to Kingsbury to make their living. On their way they encounter the witch of the waste, and help her to get pass the wards that were cast around Kingsbury. Can they undo the mess they made, or will they end up trapped in their deepest fears?

A/N I know this is short, but read and review anyways!

Chapter Six—In which Daria becomes defeated

_She ran she ran from the THING following her. She ran because she didn't want to see it, didn't want to unmask it, didn't want to have anything to do with it. "Run as much as you want! I'll always find you, I always do." It would taunt, she still ran, going even faster, pushing herself to the limit._

_It caught up with her, and grabbed her from behind, she flailed, she kicked, and it howled in evil menacing laughter. "Fighting me won't help you now," It reached for its hood..._

Daria woke up drenched with cold sweat, from the dream. It almost had me, she thought, then shuddered. Ye gods it almost had me. She looked around her prison, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She wasn't going cry, no way in hell was she going to cry.

Daria began to recite a poem Mary used to say when they were all...well...depressed.

_I do what I want_

_I do what I please_

_As long as I'm happy_

_That's were I'll be_

_"I believe I can_

_I believe I will_

_I'm not staying_

_In this small shell_

_I can do it_

_I will do it_

_But I don't know how_

_I believe I can_

_I believe I must_

_I'm not staying_

_In this cloud of dust!_

She repeatedly said this poem, trying to seek some comfort from it, but not exactly getting any. She longed for her friends, and even longed for those confusing magic books. She longed for Rosewood, she even would of talked to the witch.

The dark had slowly effected her mind, slowly she would go temporary insane, and she knew it. Daria was hungry for light, which was no longer availible to her.

Daria got off the floor; she had sat herself down at, and refused to leave. She looked around, gulped, and began looking for a weak spot in the spell, as all spells had a weak spot. She searched the invisible walls of her prison, walls she couldn't see outside of, even if she did press her face to them and concentrated very hard.

After a while, she began to get a little frightened. Daria banged her fists against the walls and screamed. She began to use her magic to try to tear the walls down, but each time she did, the spell would use her magic and strengthen the walls of her prison with it.

Minutes turned to hours, Hours turned to days. And Daria soon lost all control together. She rocked back and forth in her spot, reciting the poem. Shaking with fear from the silence until finally, she broke down all together.

_**MARY AND BRITTANY**_

Mary and Brittany became frantic with worry. They searched all of Market Chipping, they went door to door, they asked everybody who crossed them if they saw Daria, only to find no one did. Mary became a complete mess, without Daria to bring her down she could not plant her feet firmly to the ground anywhere. Brittany did her best to track, to sense Daria's magic, as it had a particular smell and feel to it, but even doing this did not work.

"Why don't we ask for a find spell?" Mary asked, while Brittany was in wolf form.

"Because...I don't want to!" Brittany snapped. Mary flinched back, about now would be the time Daria would defend me and have my back. She though sadly, and tried to swallow past the lump in her throat.

"Maybe...she went...to Kingsbury," Mary said, trying to put hope in her voice, but all you could detect was sadness.

"It's worth a try," Brittany told her, "I guess we should go pick up a finding spell first though, Kingsbury is a little bit too big for a Druid like me, and if I went into wolf form, the guards there would probably kill me on sight."

Mary nodded. Then began to whisper the poem she always found inspiration and comfort in, but this time that inspiration and comfort never came.

_**END OF CHAPTER SIX**_

A/N Okay, I think this chapter turned out to be really good. But please don't let me get a little over confident. Thanks to all my reviewers, ya'll know who you are!

A/N Now for some info for I ain't nobody but me:  
Druids in this story...have a magic, they can translocate people places and can turn into animals, as well as charm them. They can track, forage, and do lots of other stuff! But mostly their magic has to do with nature.

Bards—are storytellers, poets, and singers. But they can also use magic to benefit or not benefit those around them. Such as they could boost your speed, or they could give surges of strength. I hope this clears a few things up for you if not, then try thinking of the game Ever Quest, that's were I got my ideas for them!

A/N For those who want Howl and Sophie, they WILL appear in the next chapter. And so will Morgan!

A/N Also, I was reading this one story by Hoping4fame he(s) decided on posting all the flames he(s) got in the authors notes at the beginning of the chapter so everybody could laugh at them. I am contemplating doing that, so if you flame me that is the price you pay!


	7. In which Morgan gets back from School

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the original HMC characters, I only own Mary, Brittany, and Daria.

SUMMARY: A Druid, a bard, and a Magic user are heading to Kingsbury to make their living. On their way they encounter the witch of the waste, and help her to get pass the wards that were cast around Kingsbury. Can they undo the mess they made, or will they end up trapped in their deepest fears?

Chapter Seven— In Which Morgan gets back from School

Howl and Sophie were in another one of their arguments the latest one was on what to make Morgan for dinner. She wanted to make a feast fit for a god. While Howl said this was their son, their eldest son, and he didn't need to have food crammed down his throat.

During the argument Howl and Sophie's other children were secretly pinning one parent against the other.

"Mom will win this one, I know it!" said the third eldest in the family who had much of his mom in him.

"Don't be stupid Mathew! Dad will win this one, after all he has more magic then mom!" Scarlet told him, who was in fact the second eldest.

While the twins, Carrie and Anita, the recent additions to the family, were arguing just like their older sibling were. Anita who looked more like Howl, but had Sophie's personality, said Sophie would win. While Carrie looking more like Sophie, but acted like Howl, said Howl would win.

Howl ended up talking Sophie into making a feast fit for a king rather then a god. Sophie wasn't exactly in a good mood, after that. Howl could here her mumbling, "Morgan is our first son! Why shouldn't he have a nice hot meal?" He smiled at this.

_I think we ought to live happily ever after._ I think we have already done it my dear Sophie, Howl thought. Then he remembered his conversation with the king the day before. Apparently he heard about Daria and wanted to know if she could be threat to Ingary. Howl, being Howl, slyly told him he wasn't sure, and that he would try to find out. He remembered when he came home and told Sophie what happened and all she said was "Confound it Howl! Why are you always slithering out of something?"

_**MARY AND BRITTANY**_

"Before we go and bother Wizard Howl why don't we at least see if anybody saw her in this inn!" Mary asked.

"Damnation Mary! If it will make you feel better then let's go!" Brittany told her friend exasperatedly.

They went to and inn called Dragon's Fire Inn, from what Brittany and Mary could tell it seemed like a good place to start. They stepped in and looked around and immediately understood why Daria hated Inns. The place was packed with people, and every single one of them were gossiping.

"Did you hear about Abdullah and his wife? They just had another set of twins!" said a person next to them.

"Really? That makes nine children! How does Flower-in-the-Night do it?"

From another person came, "Did you hear about the incident in Market Chipping? Apparently some witch lost her temper and cursed a poor girl in to oblivion."

When this reached Brittany's ears she snorted a Sophie snort, and everybody got quiet.

"Hey you Elves, get out of my inn, can't you see you filthy brutes, your not wanted here!" came a voice far to the back.

"Nothing is keeping us here, we just want to know if you've seen a girl with long brown hair tied up into a braid, always wears green, has green eyes, and has an opinion about everything?" asked Brittany.

"No, now please go you're going to scare off my customers!" the inn keep told them.

They left the inn all too gladly, now they understood why Daria told them: "Inns are full of gossiping people who have enough prejudice to drive even the kindest, and friendliest elf out with an angry mob. They are loud, and lets not for get there are men who would gladly shove themselves upon you if given the chance!"

Mary and Brittany quietly made their way to Wizard Howl's house, not stopped by anyone, only insulted by few.

_**Howl and Sophie**_

Sophie was busily cooking Morgan welcome home dinner, trying to keep all four of her children away from the five pies she baked just for the occasion. She knew Howl was back in the living room working on some spell or another and didn't even bother to get the door when she heard someone knock.

Howl answered the door and saw two distressed looking elves and immediately recognized them as Mary and Brittany.

"Well hello, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, we need a location spell. Our friend, Daria, the girl who took down your wards, has gone missing and we have no clue were to find her," Brittany informed Howl.

"Howl, remember were not doing any spell for anybody till tomorrow," Sophie came out of the kitchen and stood by her husband failing to see the twins walk off with one of her apple pies. She looked the Mary and Brittany and gasped, "Oh you poor dears come on in, you look frantic with worry."

"Thank you for your kind offer, but all we need is a location spell if you would be so gracious as to help us with one," Mary politely declined.

"Oh, I see! Where's your other friend at?" Sophie asked her nosiness getting the best of her.

"She's gone missing and we need to find her as quickly as possible," Brittany told them with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Well then, make haste and fix them up with a location spell Morgan will be here any minute now!" Sophie told Howl, before noticing that's what he was in fact doing it.

"You know, she could be at an inn," said Scarlet.

"We know Daria better then you do, she wouldn't go to an inn. We won't go to an inn again ourselves." Brittany told her.

Suddenly Morgan came out of the door with the black blob on it. He smiled at everyone of his brothers and sisters and suddenly caught sight of the two elves. He turned stiff and walked up to his parents.

"What's going on here? Why are you helping an elf and a half elf?" He asked.

"Because we asked for help, and if Daria were here she would tell you to-" Brittany was cut off.

"Please Brittany we are only here to get a spell. We are not her to quarrel with...these...people," Mary told her.

"Here is your spell, good luck looking for your friend." Howl told them.

Mary and Brittany left the family, translocated to there camp, and tried out their location spell, to realize it seemed incredibly wrong, it said Daria was in a place called the waste, and it would take days to get there.

Mary and Brittany looked at each other each with an expression of pure shock on their face. Why in the world would Daria do something as stupid as going into the waste? Doesn't she know that is where the witch was? Brittany sighed, "Damnation, what in the world was Daria thinking?" If only both of them knew, what damage was being inflicted onto Daria's mind as they spoke.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

A/N Thank you reviewers, Now for I ain't nobody but me:   
The difference between and Druid and Magic user is, although a druid does in fact happen to be a magic user, they mainly work with nature. And as for your poem question thingy, I wrote it.

A/N Anyways please Read and Review. And thank ye kindly reviewers.


	8. In which Mary and Brittany can't get int...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original HMC characters. DWJ does.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERY ONE!!!

Chapter Eight—In which Mary and Brittany can't get into the waste

"Well this is it Brit," Mary said a look happiness about to spread across her worried face.

"Not quite my dear friend," Brittany told her, "It seems we _can't _get in!"

Brittany had her arms up and was pushing on some sort of magic force field, and from Mary's point of view, the force field did not even release its hold. "Didn't Daria say all spells have a weak spot?"

"I believe she did, but at this moment I can't be sure," After a moments thought and a lot more pushing on the magic force field, "You know this feels a lot like Daria's magic, although I can't seem to understand why she would do this."

Brittany was silent, ever since Daria left she did not act like her self, at times she would be Brittany, than at other times she would buck up like Daria, and still at more times she would mellow out like Mary.

"Brittany is there something wrong?" Mary asked.

Brittany didn't say anything. She just stood there looking at the force field with all the hate she could muster, and the fact that she was half Dark Elf didn't help it at all. "Damnation, why didn't we listen to Daria when she said the witch was bad news? Daria always had an excellent judge of character!"

"I'd calm down a little bit Brit; sudden outbursts of uncontrollable anger are of no use here!" Mary told her companion.

Brittany didn't say anything. "Besides since when did getting angry help anybody out? You should bottle up your anger now and save if for the witch!"

Brittany looked up, "Well Brittany in case you haven't notice, getting angry MAKES ME FEEL BETTER, SO EXCUSE ME FOR EXPRESSING MY EMOTIONS!"

"I'm not saying you can't express your emotions, I'm saying this isn't the time or the place to do it!" Mary said. She wanted to yell right back at her friend but stopped herself in time, she really didn't want Brittany yelling at her some more.

_**DARIA AND THE WITCH**_

"Oh look at this Daria, your friends are not going to remain friends for long!" The witch cackled with laughter.

Daria didn't look up, she may have fallen into despair but she sure as hell wasn't going to give the witch the pleasure of letting her know she had finally gave in.. Instead Daria retreated within herself, hoping to find a solution to her problem, but none ever came. She would be stuck there until some two-bit wizard rescued her and she knew it.

In what seemed like the distance she could hear the Witch of the Waste break out in horrible, cruel, heartless laughter. For the first time in a while, Daria grew angry, and then angrier until she was so angry she could have been the envy of any demon.

Daria being Daria bottled her emotions up and saved them for later, she would need them when the time came. The witch had mentioned something about going to visit the nice people of Kingsbury, and Daria knew the witch was going to bring her along for the ride.

_**MARY AND BRITTANY**_

Mary and Brittany had just translocated into Kingsbury, they had seen many things in there lives, but nothing prepared them for the sight they were about to see. Nothing in all the worlds could prepare them for what they were about to witness.

_**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**_

Sorry it is so short, I just could not think of anything else to add to it. And I apologize about my total and complete grammar relapse in my last chapter, my beta-reader bailed on me for Thanksgiving break. (Thanks for the help QuillSwift, as I'm pretty sure you figured out, I'm no good with grammer! Me Words How can I say this without kicking my own butt?)

Now for I ain't nobody but me:

Mary, Brittany, and Daria are all have evil, hints they are all half dark elves.


	9. In which I have no name for this chapter

Three Friends

By: Moonlight at Midnight

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own the original HMC characters.

Chapter Nine: In which I have no name for this chapter!

**The Jenkens Family**

"I don't care if the King himself showed up at our door and demanded you to the palace, you are NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU CLEAN UP YOUR SPELL!"

"_Sophie_," the royal wizard of Ingary whined, "I really need to get this other spell the king wants me to finish started."

"Well it's your own fault for leaving it untill the last minute! Now clean up your MESS!" Sophie practically yelled.

Howl Jenkens shrunk back from his wife, she was in one of her _moods_ again and he really didn't want to get into another fight. "All right cariad, you win. But let me warn you, I might be impossible to sleep next too tonight!"

Sophie gave him a cheeky smile, "Oh I'm sure I'll manage to tie you down some how."

Howl returned her smile and began to clean up his mess. The kids were out running around Kingsbury at their father's request. "Damnation," Howl swore under his breath, "Sophie, love, I-I mean we, need to go to Kingsbury to pick up…up-"

"Oh no Howl, you're not getting out of this one! We can go as soon as you're done!"

Howl sighed, and then he began to clean up his spell.

_**Brittany and Mary**_

"You WENCH!" Mary yelled at the witch of the waste. She gasped in surprise, she called a witch a wench.

Right in the Middle of Kingsbury, was the witch and Daria trapped in a magical bubble. The witch was laughing with cold, cruel, evil menace.

"Oh Mary, so _kind _of you and Brittany to show up. Daria dear, look it's Brittany and Mary."

Daria did not look up, all she did was sit down and rock back and forth quietly whispering her poem, and even if her friends were there she wouldn't be able to see them.

Brittany looked at Daria and a huge lump came up her throat, she tried to swallow it down but she couldn't so instead she stood there silently crying.

Mary on the other hand was so full of hate and anger towards the witch, she ran straight to Daria's magical bubble and began to reason with her.

**Howl and Sophie**

"Come on cariad, I'm finished cleaning up my mess can we now go off to Kingsbury!" Howl shouted up the stairs.

"Hold on a minute, I have to fix up my hair. I don't want it to look like Jane Farrier's hair! It looks like she did it with pokers."

Howl shook his head in exasperation; he loved Sophie more than anything in the world, he'd give anything for her, provided it was something he liked himself.

"All right, I'm done." Sophie came down the stairs wearing a blue dress, and her hair all done up nicely.

Howl nodded, and lead her toward the Kingsbury door, (he had to change one of the blobs back to red so he could get to Kingsbury a lot faster.)

As soon as they stepped out the first thing they saw was a huge commotion down the street. Being the busy body and nosy person Sophie is she went over to figure out what was going on.

She stopped in fright when she saw the Witch of the Waste and the three half elves right there with her.

**Daria, Brittany, and Mary**

"Daria listen to me please, there is no reason for you to be afraid. No reason at all! By showing fear Daria you are only letting the Wench of the Waste over there win! And you can't do that Daria, if she wins…Daria please don't let her win!" Mary begged.

Daria continued to rock bath and forth, oblivious to what Mary had said to her.

By this time Brittany had lost all control of her emotions and collapsed to the floor in a crying heap.

Mary looked at Brittany and screamed at her, "What the HELL are you doing Brit? You can't let your emotions get the best of you, not now! I need your help with Daria she has locked herself in her own little world and I can't reach her! Oh do please stop crying!"

The witch laughed, "Looks like all I have to do now is to get you to give in too! That won't be too hard; I should think seeing how Daria and Brittany already have."

Daria's head snapped right up at what the witch had said. She hadn't given in, not yet at least! She was trying to sum up all her being to provide her self with enough light to find the weakness in the magical bubble spell.

Daria began to feel the magic she had summoned begin to burn within her body ready to be released. She started making gestures with her hands and muttering magical phrases under her breath until…

"SOL!"

Everyone turned immediately towards the blinding light that came out of the bubble, they saw a shadowed figure leap up and look around like a mad man until they heard a laugh and saw the spell shatter into a million pieces.

The witch gasped, "How…and what…and who?"

Daria gave the witch a cold cruel smile, "How did I break the bubble? You ask, well it's simple really I spotted the weakness in the spell and went for it. And what you just saw was a spell my friend Rosewood taught me, you know the tree. And you should know by now who I am! I am Daria.

"Honestly you shouldn't ask questions you already no the answers too! Its annoying!"

"But I have your magic staff! How could you break the spell without your magic staff? It's the source of your power!" The witch exclaimed.

"Actually it was a restraint on my magic so I didn't summon so much I destroyed this world."

The witch glared at her. "No matter really, I have it now and its boosting my magic without the use of a fire demon."

"What was it you were afraid of most again? I think it was…oh yes, old age, pain, and…death! Yes death that's it." Daria said with a smile so cold it could of chilled even the hottest of deserts.

"Daria you're not thinking of-"Mary began.

"Of course she is and I couldn't agree more with her decision!" Brittany told Mary.

"If you'd both like to help, I guess it's okay with me," Daria stated.

Mary and Brittany both smiled, and each took one of Daria's hands as they started to chant the spell.

The witch gasped at the irony of taking towards her, then screamed and thrashed about like a fish. Her hands, as she held them up to her face began to wither and grow thin with age, and the pain that went with that age shot through her nerves leaving her doubled over agony. She grew older and with the oldness came the pain until finally she became dust in the wind.

Daria, Mary, and Brittany's eyes were all blood red, while the veins in their skin turned a dark ice cold blue that showed itself to all those around them. They had stopped chanting, and now just stood there humming.

Howl ran right to the three half elves "That has got to be the most incredible display of magic I have _ever_ seen!"

All three of the elves shared a look, "We best not leave the fate of Ingary to an incompetent wizard who couldn't do as simple a thing as what we just did. No, we cannot. We three friends think we should stay and keep an eye oh this land. Don't you agree?" The three of them said.

Howl was silent; he had never been called incompetent by anyone except his wife.

The three friends began to chant, Daria chanted their poem while Brittany and Mary chanted their song. Soon the only thing to be seen of the three was light, all though their voices could be heard over everything. Then suddenly five beams of light shot out of the spot were the three stood and when the light was gone so were the three, the only thing left of them was a statue, Mary in the middle holding her guitar with a smile on her face. To the right of Mary stood Brittany with a look of harmony and peace on her face and her wolf form right by her feet. And on the left of Mary stood Daria her staff in one hand, and a book in the other, with a serious look on her face. And engraved in the pedestal they stood on was:

"_Life is but a journey,_

_Death is but a new beginning_

_Love is but the way of life_

_In which we learn to sacrifice_

_Kindness is but an action_

_Knowledge is what you gain_

_Love is but the way of life_

_In which we are all on the tip of the knife_

_Life is but a journey_

_Death is but a new beginning_

_Love is but the way of life_

_In which we learn to sacrifice"_

Howl stared at the statues in shock, as did everybody else around.

"We don't need a bunch of Half Elves to watch over Ingary lets destroy the statues!"

Howl turned around to see his son, Morgan, was the one who said it, but before he could scold him Sophie cut right in.

"How dare you say such a thing Morgan! That witch could have had all of Ingary at her mercy, not to mention your father! I bet you if they set their minds to it they'd change back to their…regular form and teach you a lesson in respect!"

Morgan kept quiet, he had not a doubt in his mind they could and would if he said the wrong thing.

"Come on Howl, you had better report this incident to the king so _he _doesn't take these statues down as well," Sophie said with a matter-fact air.

Howl nodded, and after a few moments Kingsbury was alive with gossip, and tales from the people who actually saw or claimed they saw the whole incident, and it was like this for days. Then a new tale arose from the people of Ingary, apparently toward the East of Ingary was a statue of Brittany, with curiosity stamped on her face, and a tiny bush by her feet. Toward the North, stood a statue of Mary with a bright, friendly, warming smile on her face, with a pack full of musical instruments on her back. Toward the south of Kingsbury stood a statue of Daria in all her glory with a smile lit up in her eyes, and a glare on her face.

And toward the west, stood a statue of the famous Rosewood, with three things by her trunk, a replica of Daria's staff, a pair of drums, and a blanket piled high with branches and other sort of odds an ends.

Everyone in Ingary knew these statues were in fact real people, when you looked one straight in the eyes something would either twitch or there was a realistic quality shown in them, that is of course if you're looking into Daria's, Mary's, and Brittany's eyes.

**END OF STORY**

A/n And thus ends the story of Three Friends, please read and review, I honestly need to know what you think.

A/n Also my beta-reader kind of got herself grounded for drinking and for selling a very bad thing. So she is under super, heavy, ultra duty grounding and wasn't able to help me with my grammar, so if it sucks monkey butt-cheeks I'm really sorry.


End file.
